(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In a content distribution system, content to be distributed is generally stored on a certain storage destination device in advance, and a request for the content is submitted to the storage destination device by a user at a distribution destination.
Each storage destination device has characteristics, and users access the storage destination device from various locations, which may cause limited access to a storage destination device on which the desired content is stored. Access to the target storage destination device may be limited due to, for example, Internet protocol (IP) address restrictions, domain restrictions, or geographic restrictions.